Forever after
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Felicity (OC) And Macavity again.. Felicity thought Macavity was out of her life for good, well she was wrong. Macavity need her for something...
1. Chapter 1

**Thought about doing a second one for Felicity (Alone Thief) And Macavity. And Now i have finally thought up what to put... Here Goes :)**

**Don't own CATS But I do own Felicity**

* * *

Macavity had never ever thought of a queen as much as he thought of Felicity. To him queens were just queens, nothing else. But Felicity was different. He sat on the highest Junkpile just to watch her dance, She was so graceful. The way she leaped across the clearing without a thought in her mind. Obviously that would all change if she knew the Hidden paw was watching her, or to him, Studying her. His bright yellow eyes gazing down on her.

Felicity kept dancing, she always felt at ease when she did. The black and white Siamese danced around the yard, finishing her dance off with a backwards flip. Her signature move. No other cat was around to watch her but is didn't matter. She liked to be alone. Feeling proud of herself she nodded and walked back to her friends. The hidden paw smirked as he watched her leave. A while after her departure, Macavity left. He to was proud of what he had seen.

"Felicity, Where have you been?" Etcetera asked her best friend, well everyone was her best friend.

"I was just having some time alone," The kitten replied, Truth was she was trying to get away from the Tugger crazed kitten. Sure Felicity liked Tugger but would she scream for him...NO! He wasn't worth the effort.

"Come on then," Electra called "Tugger is ready to make his grand appearance" Ecetera began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Why is he making a grand appearance? Its only noon." The Siamese asked as Etcetera dragged her over to the Maine Coon's den.

"Cause..." Cettie gasped, "He's just finished combing that amazing mane, That deserves a grand appearance" The two kittens beamed, Felicity rolled her eyes and waited for this ridiculous Maine coon to come out.

They all waited ten minutes for the _'rock-star_' to come out, Before he did however, Quaxo had come.

"I give you, the amazing, stylish..." Quaxo paused for special affect, "The Rum Tum Tugger..." As Quaxo said his name the kittens around him screamed in delight. Felicity on the other hand placed her paws against her ears, trying to drown out the screams.

"MEOW" Tugger's voice had entered, Therefore making the kittens scream louder. Ecetera, who was right next to Felicity, fainted.

"Not again," Felicity sighed as she began to wake up the kitten. As Ecetera woke up. Tugger emerged, Smiling at his fan club.

"Right, Now where is Bomba?" He asked Quaxo, The question made the kittens shut up. They all awaited the answer.

As Quaxo told the Maine Coon, Macavity once again climbed up to the highest Junkpile to watch Felicity. She was perfect to him, so beautiful in every way. Of course Macavity had no true feeling towards her but he could use her. He thought about what his heir's would look like is she was the one to carry them. Macavity smirked, she was most defiantly the one to help him get more heirs. Macavity concentrated on the kitten, sending her the urge to come closer to him. She had met him once before. When she was younger. He had saved her from a pollilce. He had remembered that day ever since;

_'"Wh...Wh...What do you want?" Felicity asked the pollicle. She had never been face to face with a pollicle. She was scared. The dog gritted his teeth and got ready to attack the vulnerable kitten. "Ohh. Thats what." The kitten braced herself for death. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ready for the death striking slash. But all she got was a whimper, the dog had backed down. Felicity opened her eyes to see a ginger tom guarding her, she saw that on the ground was a bloody faced pollicle. "Th...Th...Thank you." Felicity told the ginger tom.'_

He smiled at the memory, now he owed her something. And that something would be herself. He watched as the kitten moved towards him, in a trance which only Macavity knew about. Once she had gotten close enough to a shadow her climbed down the junkpile.

Felicity stood still, for some reason she couldn't move, or didn't want to move. She had walked from her friends into a shadow, far away from the piercing eyes off others. She felt a paw on her shoulder, Felicity let out a low growl. She didn't know who was touching her as she had her back towards them. But she could feel the cat breathing down her neck.

Macavity placed his paw onto Felicity's shoulder. He felt her tense slightly and growl but it didn't bother him. He was far to bust surveying her.

"W-who are you?" She asked as she felt a paw move around her abdomen, she didn't dare look down at the paw.

"Hmm, You'll do nicely" Macavity breathed in her ear. Once again he felt Felicity tense up. "No, No don't be scared, You'll be fine." He told her, a smirk playing at his lips.

"D-Do Nicely for what?" She tried to turn to face the tom but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Macavity ignored the queen question and instead whispered into her ear "I'll be back for you." He took the trance off her and slipped back into the shadows. Felicity sank to the ground, she felt like she already knew who the tom was. She didn't want to believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own CATS**

* * *

Felicity had never forgot that day, everyday she waited for Macavity to get her. She was frightened all the time, Her friends noticed this. She never went off to dance and always spent her time close to another cat. Alonzo had asked her why she was scared or why she wanted to help out on guard duty with him. She never told him a reason, just that she wanted to spend time with her father.

Felicity walked around the junkyard with her father, keeping a close as possible to him. It was a month after Macavity had spoke with her. Yet she still knew he was going to come, probably when she least expected it.

"Felicity, Are you okay? You seem tense." Alonzo asked as he wrapped an arm around his daughter. Felicity looked up at him, keeping back the tears which threatened to form.

"I'm fine Daddy," She lied, she was far from fine. She wanted someone to tell her Macavity wouldn't come or tell her that she dreamed it all. But she didn't dare tell anyone about their encounter.

"Felicity, Go to your friends." Alonzo told her "You haven't been with them in ages, surely they miss you" Felicity nodded and kissed her father. Alonzo smiled and watched as his daughter made her way to Etcetera and Electra.

Macavity had heard her thoughts, he was sat in the shadows. His yellow eyes pierced the darkness. She was right, he was going to wait until she forgot all about it. But that seemed less likely every day. The kitten always remember what happened. Macavity thought long and hard about when to take her, if he could that is. Soon she was to become of age and find a tom. He would have to take her before then. He watched her every movement as he thought of a plan.

"Hey Felicity!" Etcetera and Electra mused together. Felicity smiled and sat next to the kittens.

"Where have you been?" Electra asked the Siamese.

"Yeah! You missed Tugger watch" Etcetera giggled.

Felicity rolled her eyes. as much as she loved her friends. She still didn't find Tugger interesting, He WAS a terrible bore. "I've been busy" She answered.

Electra and Etcetera nodded slightly, understanding. "Well, I have to go. Promised Misto that I would meet up with him" Electra mused and ran off. Etcetera smiled and relaxed on the boot of the TSE1.

Felicity sighed, she couldn't relax. She was too paranoid that the hidden paw would snatch her. The kitten stood up and walked back to her parents den, leaving Etcetera alone.

The black and white Siamese walked into the den. Her mother, Cassandra, was talking to Alonzo. The kitten sat just out of sight and listened into the conversation.

"She's been so clingy lately" Alonzo sighed, setting the table.

"Who?" Cassandra asked, making dinner.

"Felicity. I think she's worried about something" He told his mate. The tom walked up to his mate and hugged her. He was extremely worried about his daughter.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably worried about coming of age. Its only a few weeks away" Cassandra sighed.

Felicity sighed, she had forgotten all about the coming of age. She knew that most of her friends had someone to go with. Etectera was going with Quaxo, Electra was going with Pounvical. Victoria with Tumblebrutus and Jemima was going to ask Mungojerrie. Felicity didn't really want to mate with anyone just as yet. She hardly talked to any of the toms. She wondered who she was going to take.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! For how long that it took me to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATs ;(**

* * *

Macavity paced around his office, trying to come up with a plan. He had his second in command helping, but he was no help.

"Osac!" Macavity growled. "Will you please stop tapping your claws on the desk. I'm trying to think!" He shouted. Osac looked at his paw and removed it from the desk.

"Sorry Boss." He mumbled. Osac furrowed his eyebrows thinking. "Why do you even want Felicity?" He asked after a while. Macavity ignored his question and kept pacing around his office. Osac sighed and watched his boss. "Wait! I know!" Osac spoke, the tom began to tell Macavity his plan.

Macavity stared at him, a smile growing on his face. "Hmm, Maybe Osac, maybe." He said. Macavity ushered the tom out of his office and sat as his desk, smirking to himself.

* * *

Felicity sat on the TSE1 boot as Tumble and Pouncival tumbled around in front of her. Everyone was excited for the Jellicle ball. Well, everyone apart from her. She still didn't know who to take to the ball. Mainly as there were no longer that many toms left to ask. She sighed heavily and stared up at the grey clouds, closing her eyes slowly.

After a while, she heard commotion coming over from the gates. The young queen cracked her eye open a slight and gazed over to the noise. Munkustrap- the Jellicle protector and next leader- was towering over a new tom. This new tom looked scared under the grey tabby's gaze. The tom was only a bit smaller than Munkustrap, and was dark brown with beige stripes. Near enough like Munkustrap, but with different colors. Felicity, being nosy, sat up straight and stalked towards the new tom. The new tom watched Felicity come closer, though she did stand a distance away. Felicity eyed the tom, something about him made her shudder but she didn't quite know what.

"Munk?" She spoke, making herself known that she was there. Munkustrap turned to face her, his gaze softening.

"Yes Felicity?" The grey tabby asked, smiling.

"Who's he?" She questioned is a whispered tone. Munkustrap looked over his shoulder to the new tom.

"He say's his name is Lilith, he wants to stay here in the yard." Munkustrap explained. The tom, now named as Lilith nodded.

"Well can I?" He spoke up, "I promise I don't bring any harm to you or to anyone else." Lilith put his hand on his heart, nodding slightly. Munkustrap sighed.

"We haven't got a spare den ready at the moment.."

"He can stay with me and my parents. We have a spare room" Felicity perked up, grinning widely. Though Munkustrap didn't truly like the idea, he allowed it anyways. Felicity beamed and grabbed Lilith's paw and hurriedly pulled him towards her den. Lilith smirked, his eyes turning the faintest of yellow.

The pair entered the den. Felicity still smiling widely, she stopped and looked around.

"Well, this is my home. My parents are out at the moment." She told Lilith. "But they'll be back soon enough, and I'm sure they'll let you stay." She promised. Lilith nodded, as she stood still he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking Felicity by surprise.

"You know, I have never met a queen like you. So considerate for others, even those you don't even know yet." Lilith spoke, still smirking to himself.

Felicity shrugged, yet kept herself in his grasp. "I guess I am. And I will get to know you, right?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?" He questioned.

"Everything!" Felicity teased, giggling. Lilith rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright, your past. Where did you live before here, the yard?"

"Well, I lived on my own for years. Traveled around a bit. I guess now, its time to settle down and actually live somewhere where they would accept me. Some strays told me about this place. So I came and checked it out." He spoke, smiling. "And I soon as I set eyes on you, I knew that this is the place for me." Felicity blushed lightly and looked down.

"Really?" She spoke. "I'm just another queen, there are plenty of better ones in the yard. Such as Bomba, or Cassie." She told the tom. "No-one takes an interest in me usually."

"They are wrong to do that, but I have taken an interest on you." He whispered into her ear, purring softly. Felicity pulled away and stared at him.

"You do look a bit familiar. But I don't know where I know you from." She sighed.

"Maybe your dreams." He answered back ,teasingly whilst winking. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Come, I'll show you to your room. The spare room." The Siamese queen spoke, leading him towards the spare room. The spare room itself was on the small side, but was big enough for a makeshift double bed. Lilith walked in ahead of Felicity and studied to room. After a while he turn to Felicity.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He said, bowing slightly then taking her paw and kissing it. Felicity blushed again and purred softly.

"No problem." She mumbled, smiling. Lilith smirked and straightened up before kissing her passionately on the lips. Felicity stumbled backwards slightly, shocked. 'Woah.. What just happened?' she thought as he continued to kiss her. Felicity let out a soft purr and kissed the brown tom back slightly. Lilith murmurered her name quietly, and pulled away. He ducked his head sheepishly.

"Sorry.." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Nono, don't be sorry." She spoke, reassuringly. "I didn't mind it at all." She stroked his cheek lightly and turned to walk out side the room, grinning and blushing softly. Lilith watched her walk out the room. However, once she was out, Lilith smirked to himself. He brown and beige fur turning bright red and black. His eyes turning wicked yellow. Lilith was no more, what stood in his place was now Macavity. 'Finally' Macavity thought to himself before disappearing out the den.


End file.
